


Movie and Game Night.

by ghostlyghouls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, mlm author, tbh just like. any of my fics ? theyre all trans my pals, theyre all trans but its not said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyghouls/pseuds/ghostlyghouls
Summary: Game and movie night in the castle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as u can see im terrible w/ titles, but anyway, i wrote this for heithweek2k17's game/movie night n it ended up as both the prompts ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (im @starryklunk on tumblr)

Opening the can of vanilla coke with ease, Keith say down on the sofa, leaning into Hunk’s side. He took a sip, and set it down on the table, and picked up the GameCube controller. Keith hated using the Wii remotes, they felt weird, so he used the GameCube ones. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance used the Wii remotes.

“Ha! Keith, I bet I can beat you on rainbow road!” Lance exclaimed, lifting up his controller.

“Oh, you’re on!” Keith replied, hands tightening around the controller.

Pidge sat up, taking a gulp of Dr.Pepper, and picking up her controller and pushing her glasses up her nose, then cracked her knuckles.

“Oh, you two chumps are gonna loose, no point in even trying.”

Gasping, Lance put his hand to his chest and faced Pidge, eyes wide.

“How dare you. I’m gonna beat you so badly you’re gonna be begging me, ‘oh Lance, teach me how to be a master of Mario Kart.’” Keith scoffed, putting an arm around Hunk.

“Uh, yeah right Lance, ‘master of Mario Kart’? Please last time Pidge beat you _so_ badly.”

“Guys, c’mon, let’s just play?” Hunk said, unwrapping his arm from around Keith’s waist, “and besides, if anyone except Pidge is gonna win… It’s me and you two know it.” Lance and Keith unhappily agreed to the statement, and picked up their controllers again.

“So, we all ready for me to kick everyone’s butt?” Pidge grinned, crossing her legs. A sign that she’s serious.

“Oh you’re on, Katie” Lance replied.

Pidge picked Bowser, Lance picked Princess Peach, Hunk picked Daisy, and Keith picked Toad. They decided to start easy, starting with Mario Circuit. Pidge won, but by using the blue shell he was saving for the final lap, and overpassing Hunk.

“Cheating! That’s cheating!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Uh, no it isn’t? You’re just upset you didn’t think of that.” Pidge wagged her finger at him, grinning. Hunk crossed him arms and huffed, looking away. Keith squeezed his hand and they continued the game. They was on Cheep Cheep Beach when Shiro came in, asking about the yelling, screaming, and crying.

“What’s all this ruckus?” Asked Shiro. He had his hands on his hips, looking at them with his tired eyes. He saw the screen and his eyes brightened.

“Mario Kart? You got it to work? Wow Hunk, nice!” Shiro sounded like a child who had gotten a puppy after months of begging their parent. “Can I join?”

“Yeah of course!” The teens all said in unison. Shiro smiled and sat down and Keith gave him his controller so he could lean against his boyfriend as much as he could without obstructing his playing. A few games went by, yelling, screaming, crying, and accusations of cheating were said. Controllers being switched between people. But they were all still having fun, there was laughter and smiles, but mostly the yelling and accusations.

“You’re clearly cheating!”

Pidge gasped. “How dare you? I would never.”

“I second Lance, you _are_ cheating!” Shiro said, passing his controller to Hunk.  A couple more games went by, now they was on Rainbow Road, the most awaited track.

“I retire.” Pidge said, putting her controller down and stretching.

“ _What?_ ” the others questioned.

“I retire,” she said again, taking a sip of her drink and leaning back into the sofa, kicking her feet up on the table. “Simple as that.”

“Pidge! I gotta beat you, you can’t retire!” Lance was on his feet, waving his arms and ranting about how she did this back at the Garrison. Pidge was stifling a laugh.

“Pidge, no c’mon, you gotta.” Shiro complained, picking up his can of Diet Coke.

“No fair Pidge!” Keith whined.

“Uh-uh, you can’t keep doing this, Lance is right.” Hunk agreed. “Is it because you think you’d lose?”

The room fell silent. Pidge glared at Hunk, taking the last chug of her drink and slammed it down on the table.

“Oh you’re _on_.”

Pidge won. No surprise there. Hunk came second, Lance third, Shiro last. Throughout the track, Keith kept nudging Pidge’s leg to try and distract her, and while it did annoy her, she still won.

“Well!” Pidge got up and stretched, “movie time?” A chorus of _hell yeah_ ’s was heard. They got the covers and pillows from all their bedrooms, and set them up along the sofa. Settling down, they all had drinks and food spread of the table, snuggled in the covers. Lance was lying down on his stomach, legs over Pidges lap. Pidge was slowly nodding off, head suddenly shooting up from almost falling asleep. Shiro was already asleep, on the other side of the sofa, one leg over the other, and arms crossed, his head falling to his shoulder, snoring lightly.

Hunk and Keith was cuddled up to each other, whispering softly. Heads leaning against each other, holding hands. Hunk was rubbing small circles into Keith’s back, while Keith was rubbing small circles into Hunk’s hand.

“I haven’t really been paying attention to this movie…” Keith admitted, laughing a little. Their foreheads just about touching. Hunk smiled, closing his eyes.

“Me too,” he let out a small, quiet, breathy laugh. Keith smiled. And played with the ends of Hunk’s hair with the hand not holding Hunk’s and kissed his cheek then rested his head on the other boy’s shoulder. Their fingers intertwined.

After a couple more minutes of silence, they could hear Pidge’s slightly louder than Shiro’s snores.

“Hey Keith?” The boy in question turned his head towards the other, smiling.

“Yeah?”

“You’re amazing.” To this Keith blushed and ducked his head, Hunk could feel Keith tighten his grip on his hand. Not so hard it hurt, but it was a little more grip than before. Keith’s face was buried into Hunk’s side, and he mumbled something.

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch it?”

Keith lifted his head. “You’re amazing too.”

Hunk blushed and kissed Keith. The two boys snuggled closer together, smiling. They both left warm inside, happy. They kissed again, and again, and again. Feeling sleepy, the kisses got sloppy. Before the movie ended, both the boys had fallen asleep, Keith’s head on Hunk’s shoulder, Hunk’s head on Keith’s head.


End file.
